1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image signal recording and reproducing devices, particularly devices which can reproduce special effects. Below, the present invention is described in connection with a helical scan type magnetic image reproducing device (VTR).
2. Description of the Prior Art
Quite recently, home VTRs have become popular and are very often used not only for recording TV broadcasting programs but also for making home motion pictures with a compact VTR and a compact color camera.
Increased demands have been made for a VTR which can simply perform an effective change of scenes by overlapping a preceding scene with a following scene or by folding out the preceding scene or folding in the following scene. However, until these effects have been obtained, as shown in FIG. 1, by mixing the image signals from two VTRs, (VTR1, VTR2) or from one camera and one VTR (VTR1) in a mixer 100, whose mixing ratio is changed to form an overlap portion to be delivered to another VTR (VTR3). In this case two VTRs or one camera and one VTR have to be driven in synchronism so that a synchronizable VTR and camera are required. Furthermore, this makes it necessary for most users to have two or more VTRs on hand so that the equipment becomes large and costly, both of which are quite inconvenient. Hence, on a practical basis, present systems are unsuitable for such special effects.